Tartan Wrapped Dream
by peppernator0817
Summary: When Minerva mistakenly takes a De-aging potion from Albus, chaos is sure to ensue, but a certain snarky potions master makes it his goal to return her to her former state, but once he gets to know the younger, more vibrant witch, will he want to? mature Content This story is now being listed as abandoned until i can continue it or do a rewrite
1. Prolouge

**A/n: This is the product of a writing challange issued by Wendy Waddles. I am jut expanding from One-shot into full blown story. I need to give thanks to my awesome awesome awesome Beta MRSSPICY. (go to her profile and check out her story A Light in The Dark!) Please R&R, let me know what you think!**

**Discliamer: I am not JK Rowling, I do not, will not, nor will I ever claim to own these Characters. The plot however is entirely my own.**

**Prologue **

Minerva had been going through some of Albus' things now that Voldermort was dead, and while getting the office put to her liking, she found a warded drawer. After about an hour she finally got it open and, to her surprise she found a potion vial with a piece of parchment attached. The note: _For Minnie, all my love, Albus. _

Having been a long hard day Minerva thought nothing of it, and slid it into her pocket for later, believing it to be an anti-stress potion. Since Severus' recent return from so near the grave she had found herself going above and beyond trying to make up for the things she'd said and done when he was the Headmaster. The resulting guilt had left her unable to sleep.

How could she have known the man's true character? How was she to know what Albus' secret meetings with Snape were about? A tear welled up in her eye as she pushed away from the desk and removed her outer robes. With a sigh she pulled the vial from her pocket and downed it quickly, setting the small thing on the desk before walking to the window. As she looked in the glass she gasped. Before her was a much younger woman. Her hair, still in its usual tight, high bun, was black once more.

Minerva turned and looked in the mirror, squinting for a moment before removing her glasses and smiling at her reflection. She could hardly believe her eyes. Reaching her hand up she pulled the pins out, allowing her long dark curls to fall to their full waist length. Turning she twirled in front of the mirror, before transfiguring her tartan clothing into a pale silk nightgown, one that Albus would have loved. It was soft cream in color with, spaghetti straps, and a slit that ran almost to the apex of her thighs. Biting her lip gently she looked at herself before tilting her head to the side, and then everything went fuzzy.

Severus had been busy patrolling the corridors. He was in his old routine once more; he wasn't teaching yet as the students weren't back, but he needed to get into a habit. A combination of efforts from, Minerva, Miss Granger, and Poppy, had saved his life in the Shrieking Shack, and while he was grateful, he really wished they hadn't; death would have been a fitting and well deserved release.

He eventually reached the library just in time to see a lovely young woman walking between the stacks. He ran to catch up with her, but stayed far enough behind that he wouldn't be noticed. His footsteps were silent as he walked toward the restricted section. Once inside he watched as the woman sat on the edge of the table, and ran her hands along her thighs, the moonlight caressing her entire body. She lay back on the table, her body now bathed fully in the light. Deftly, her hand moved between her thighs, as she moaned and arched her back.

_Sweet Merlin, she's masturbating! _ Severus thought as he fought off a moan. He felt his pants tightening as her hand slid up to caress a high, taunt breast. Growing slightly more frantic in her movements, she began to cry out. From his leaning position against the nearby bookcase Severus could see every stroke of her hand. Unable to stop he cupped himself and moaned loudly, a little too loudly the sound made her head shot up, and as their eyes met he gasped. _SHIT! _

_Merlin, forgive me_, Severus thought. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. Her ebony curls were long and he noticed how they hung lusciously off the edge of the table, her lips parted in her momentary bliss. He had no clue who she was, but he wanted her. Swallowing, his teacher mode slid into place once more; walking towards the table he crossed his arms and looked down at her. She was still frozen in place.

"Is there a reason your masturbating on that table?" Snape lifted a brow. A naughty idea had come to him. He could have his way with her: It would be a fitting fitting punishment for arousing him the way she had. He had no idea who the woman was, nor at the moment did he care to. Of course he might get her name but that would be much later, after Obliviating her. "It's very naughty of you to be doing so… what if someone - says a professor like me - saw you? You need some punishment for such an… arousing offence don't you?"Snape verbalized his earlier thoughts. The woman who lay before him slowly sat up, and reaching out a small hand she grasped his collar and pulled her to him, kissing him square on the lips.

Severus' eyes widened in shock, he tasted something familiar on her lips, but pushed the thought aside, loosing himself in the kiss. He wanted her, it was well past midnight now, and Minerva would be in bed. There were no students, so why not enjoy himself? He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, stepping between her still opened legs. He broke the kiss and looked down at the woman. In response, she smiled up at him before moving against him.

"I'm so miserable; I have this burning ache, this need. Perhaps you could help me?" She bit her lip, and Severus groaned. Leaning forward he kissed her, quite roughly at that. Removing his outer robes; he stepped away from the table and pulled her into the light so that he migh see her. As he did so, he noticed the light, how it gleamed in her blue-grey eyes; it was so familiar. It was then that he recognized the beautiful temptress in his arms.

"Minerva?"


	2. Decisions and a Plan

**A/N: I want to give a thanks to my Beta MRSSPICY, and say thank you for all the kind reviews I have gotten so far! I really appreciate it! I do not own any of these characters, just borrowing them for a while. I am going to try and update when I can. I had hoped to post this well over a week ago, but real life interferes etc etc. I hope you all enjoy the story and please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Too often the great decisions are originated and given form in bodies made up wholly of men, or so completely dominated by them that whatever of special value women have to offer is shunted aside without expression.<br>-Eleanor Roosevelt **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Decisions and a Plan<strong>

Minnie paced the small corridor outside of the Headmasters office. Three days had passed since she had been found in such a state in the library. Snape Severus, as the Minister called him had all but completely avoided her. The others had been kind, but she had been basically secluded from them. With a sigh she ran her hand through her long curls she wore them down as she liked how they looked. It was drastically different compared to when she was married to Winston. The young look made her feel free. Somehow the air was lighter, and she was more comfortable.

With a sigh she leaned back against the wall once more as, tears pricked her eyes. She was aware of the year. The minister had been filled her in on the events of the war well both wars. She knew now how she had rescued Severus by transfiguring the venom to something less harmful. To be quite frank though, Minnie thought the man seemed to be ungrateful for what she had done to save his life. In any case, she didn't remember any of it. Minerva had no knowledge of the man she had kissed before the library. Hearing raised voices once more, she stepped towards the door in order to hear a little bit better.

"Kingsley, you may be the Minister of Magic, but this is insane! We cannot allow Minerva to continue on as Headmistress as she is! It's preposterous! We must have a replacement. You know the Board of Governors will never put me in charge, so that leaves Pomona. She is the only choice! Besides, she can help guide Minerva as she regains her memory!" Snape's drawl was instantly recognizable.

"Severus, you have to understand, I'm merely the Minister of Magic, I don't have that kind of authority. I can make a recommendation, but the board of governers has the final say. I agree that she isn't fit to continue as Headmistress- at least for now. What I want to know is how you know so much about her condition when you have avoided her like she had Dragon Pox. It's not as if she's going to hurt you." Kingsley spoke calmly. His voice was like butter and even though Minerva was on the other side of the door, she felt it caress her skin like a lover's touch.

"I would know, Shacklebolt, because I'm the one who brewed it for Albus. I assumed he was using the potion for himself. How was I to know that something like this would happen? It must have been the extra lace wing fly I added in there that erased her memories. She remembers everything up until Winston's death; I have no idea how long it will take before her memory is restored. The aging process however will continue. She will age as if she was thirty years old again. If not for the small slip up I could market this…."His voice trailed off.

Minnie had pressed herself against the door at this point, trying to listen better. She bit her lip and breathed as slowly and as calmly as she possibly could. Their words hurt some, but how could they not? From the way they spoke of her she sounded like some horrible harridan and disciplinarian. What had happened to her to make her that way? Sighing she placed her head back against the door just as the Minister began to speak once more.

"Severus, I trust your thoughts on this, but I need an answer. Who should run the school now that Minerva is no longer capable? I personally think Pomona would be best Filius is a good choice as well, but he isn't getting any younger, and well, to be honest, it would be nice to have someone in charge that isn't over a hundred years of age." Minnie heard him flop down into a chair. From the loud sound it was clear that the sear was cover in dragons hide. "This school has been a main part of the wizarding world for so very long, and it's always the same thing. We need to change the dynamic and, get some fresh blood in here. I'm orchestrating big changes Severus, which will change so much. Not just for us, but for the rest of the wizarding world as well, and I need you to help."

The answer was a feral growl. It was a sound she had heard from him once before. Snape's voice came out as a low rumble that made her gasp. Instantly, her mind went back to how he'd reacted to her, and how he'd treated her in the library. "I will give you your answer but no more. I served a master for too long, and I refuse to do so again. I am not a pet nor a puppet. If you want help, use the chosen one. Isn't he an Auror already? Let him be your toy. I have no more interest in politics. I did my job, my duty. I am no longer bound to anyone and can live my life as I wish." His voice was taunt and clear, showing there would be no comprises."

" After I give you your answer I believe you should be heading to that meeting. You are already in danger of being late. My answer is Pomona. She should be headmistress with Aurora or Sybil as Deputy. Ever since that little knock to her head during the final battle she's made a good deal more sense than she used to, It pains me to admit this to anyone but she could pass as a different person if she changed her hair and glasses. Now that you have my answer you should go. I'll find Minerva and tell her the news. I'm glad we both agreed that Minerva should stay on; I think I have to agree with Poppy though that she should change her name. I'll discuss that with her."

There were sudden footsteps towards the door and before she could move, the door was yanked open. Suddenly she was falling, unable to stop herself she landed on top of someone. With a gasp and a blush, Minnie opened her eyes, and as she looked up into she gazed into the dark smiling eyes of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

She was shocked at first and then noticed the feel of him. She felt how his muscles, taunt and firm beneath her hands, his stomach pressed against her, and his hands on her shoulders. Her mind wondered if the muscles of his thighs were as powerful as they felt. Subconsciously she bit her lip and flushed once more as she moved to get off of him. "Merlin, I am sorry!" She said as she picked up his hat off the floor, her face still a bright shade of red. She looked back up into his eyes to find them shining with excitement, the closeness making her blush all the more.

Kingsley's deep voice rumbled through the room, sending a slight shiver up and down her spine. "It's quite alright Minerva. I've had far worse happen in the last few years than having a pretty woman fall on top of me." His voice had made her fight the urge to tremble, but now she was unable to do so. She was suddenly very aware of this man, a feeling she hadn't felt in what she assumed was a long time.

* * *

><p>Severus walked through the halls, his robes flying behind him dramatically. His little discussion with Minerva would have to wait since she was having dinner with the minister. There was a lot to cover now that Pomona was officially the new headmistress. Severus himself had delivered the news to both Trelawney and Pomona. The former began packing straight away and removed herself to her new rooms. Pomona would be moving in with her husband as soon as Minerva moved to other quarters. Severus was sincerely and utterly unnerved by the change in Sybil. She had gone from a cowering and quivering mess with too thick glasses and hair that reminded him very much of a certain Know-it-all Gryffindor, to a sensible and –dare he say it- a normal witch.<p>

Sybil had taken a hit to the head during the final battle when Dolohov blasted her with a nasty hex. She was knocked unconscious just before the Dark Lord was vanquished and stayed that way for nearly a week. When she'd finally woken not only was she a lot more coherent but seemed to actually have found the intelligence that was hidden beneath her hair.

Reaching the dungeons Severus swept into his rooms, shutting and warding the door tightly behind him. He walked slowly through his personal chambers, removing his outer robes as he went. His high tight collar had become more and more irritating as the day progressed. The stiff cloth chaffed horribly on the still healing scar of his neck, yet it was a clear reminder that, he had been very lucky that night. He could have easily died. As it turned out, Severus was especially lucky that the-boy-who-was-born-to-annoy had been very, very wrong about his demise. Granger, however, seemed to be the only one who'd thought otherwise. It had been Granger's quick thinking that finally led Minerva back to the Shrieking Shack.

There was, however, no semblance of that woman in Minerva body now. Today she was a flushing, blushing, flirting little woman, who seemed to be intent on driving Severus mad. A small part of him almost regretted his actions in the library. He'd had told himself that there was no way that he could have known it was her, that he could have known that the woman he'd wanted to fuck senseless was, in fact, a woman that he had seen almost as a mother figure. No, he couldn't hate himself for that. What he could hate himself for now was how he noticed her alluring body: how her tight linen skirt clung to her bottom, how her now lifted bosoms seemed to almost strain against her shirt, how her eyes had glowed with passion and lust in the moonlight. He hated that he still felt the lust even after the young woman's identity had been revealed.

The thing that seemed to almost kill Severus was how his body had betrayed him. He'd awoken with an erection for the first time in years, and not the normal semi-soft morning wood. This was a full- fledged, aching throbbing, cold shower, screaming his release until he wanted to pound his head against the wall erection. It wasn't just a onetime thing either; it had happened every morning since he had found her. And now, to his bitter disappointment, she was flirting with the minister.

Frustrated, he rolled his eyes and went to change into some muggle clothing. With a smirk on his face, he began to make a plan. He would get his release, oh yes. Showering first, he pulled back his hair, disillusioned his scars and dressed. He still had access to his hidden side entrance allowing him to leave the school un noticed .Tonight, he decided was a good time to use it. Spending the night getting drunk in a bar and quite literally loosing himself in a stranger might eventually work to relieve some of the pressure.

Finally ready, he smiled to himself and quickly disappeared through the familiar passage, unaware that the portrait of a certain headmaster was watching. To Severus, it seemed his plan was working perfectly, everything was going according to plan, the question was, would they forgive him when the truth all came crashing back down around them?

* * *

><p>ah, and the plot thickens.<p> 


	3. Making Music

**A/N: So here we are ladies and gentlemen! Chapter 2! Full of plot, a hint of smut, and finally our favorite headmaster that i love to hate makes an appearance. I owe a HUGE thanks to my Beta MRSSPICY! I hope everyone here in the states had a great mothers day and have a great memorial day weekend! Be safe! and until next time Happy reading and lots of Snapey love and dont forget to review!**

**Discliamer!: i do not own any of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling. I only own the plot and all lovely lovely evilness that comes with it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Making Music<strong>

Severus had made the long, slow trek from the gates in a semi-foul mood. His night had simply been ruined by no one but himself. Quite simply, he had gone and done exactly what he had planned on doing. After Apparating from the gates he went to a muggle club and found a delicious little tart in the dark, dank, smoke filled place. As always he had given the bouncer an obscene amount of money in order to get in, but he thought it would be a good investment. The young woman had been at the bar, and of course, had been dressed to suit the scene.

Unfortunately, the night did not go as planned. Instead, it had turned into a big disappointment. About an hour after he'd arrived, Snape left the back alleyway disgusted. Not with her0 but with himself with himself. He had been perfectly happy with the young woman's mouth around his throbbing erection, his back arching slightly, digging into the rough brick wall. He'd panted and moaned the entire time, his hands fisted into her hair. It was only when he had demanded she look at him that he'd had to push her away, for it hadn't been the face of the young woman he saw; it had been the face of Minerva.

Snape walked purposefully through the school, his hands in pockets of his blue jeans, he wore a simple deep green button up shirt, over which he wore a simple leather jacket. His mind was anywhere but where he wanted it to be. He found himself striding along the corridor to his private lab. He had work to do, and it now seemed that he wasn't going to be getting sleep anytime soon; Minerva was far too prevalent in his mind. With a resigned sigh Severus muttered the password and stepped through the door. Slowly he took off his leather jacket and tossed it over a stool. Rolling up his shirt sleeves, he set to work.

Gathering the potions ingredients he needed, he set to work brewing the potions Madam Pomfrey needed for the upcoming term. He cut, chopped, stirred, and stewed. It was usually a relaxing thing for him to do, but it seemed that every time he concentrated enough to "disappear" into his work, a pair of fine blue eyes would come into his mind, and he would be distracted again. After about an hour of the to and fro of this he stalked to where he kept his charmed muggle radio and popped in a CD and let the music pump from the little speakers.

In all honesty Severus had never much cared for wizard music. It didn't seem to have the flow, and pleasing vibe of muggle music. He had, in fact, always been drawn to muggle rock and roll, especially in his youth. Even today he occasionally wore an AC/DC t-shirt under his robes. The man that Severus portrayed was very much different from that man that Severus truly was. Yes, he was still a snarky bastard. This much would never change, but he wasn't cruel like so many thought he was. He had a heart that beat still; he had felt love, even if it hadn't been returned in the fashion that he had wanted. Yet, despite the old feelings, Severus was a cold man. That much was true. After twenty years of guarding himself and never allowing anyone save for Madam Pomfrey to get through, he had all but forgotten what it was like to have someone care for him willingly. Dumbledore certainly hadn't. He like the Dark Lord had seen Snape as a pawn and had used him to reach the ultimate goal. In the end he almost brought about the death of Severus.

Turning the music up louder Severus took off his long sleeved outer shirt and tossed it on the stool with his jacket. Then he set himself back to the task at hand. Soon he reached his inner "Potions master" and was brewing up a storm. It seemed that in no time he had brewed all of the required potions. None on the list were difficult; the entire batch taking no more than a few hours. So Severus had been lucky this time. Packing them slowly in a box, Severus pulled on a Slytherin jacket, setting off towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>"Severus, I don't understand why you won't just let me do it. I mean in all honesty it never bothered you when I did it before. What has really changed in these few short weeks? Other than the fact that you're not acting like a complete bastard and having those damned Carrow's running around?" Poppy's voice filled the hospital wing with its musical shrill tones. Even though she was completely pissed at him at the moment Severus couldn't help but smile. Poppy was one of the few people who seemed to care about him making it a habit to, check on his health and well being like a mother hen. Even though he'd awoken her at three in the morning to deliver the items she was still happy to see him. He generally ignored her clucking but for some reason in the early hours of this dreary morning he hadn't the patience for it and soon found himself needing to hold a tight leash on his anger.<p>

"Poppy, I understand your concern, but I did no true damage to my body tonight. I know that whiskey and women are never a great combination, especially when I am added into the equation, but I assure you that I am fine. So please, for the love of Merlin woman, stop the damn obsessing. I am in no pain, and I ache nowhere!" The last part wasn't exactly true; he still ached from not achieving full release, and from the awkward and slightly painful walk to the castle. "You needn't be so concerned with my well being anymore Poppy, I am no longer Dumbledore's pawn in the war. So please, I beg you woman, stop smothering me." He just looked at her, his face its usual emotionless mask.

What was wholly unexpected was when Poppy reached around and smacked the back of his head. "Severus if you would please pull your head out of your own arse for five bloody minutes you'd see I didn't do what I did for you during the wars because I had to you, daft fool! I did it because I happen to love you! You're one of the few people in the Order to see the true side of Albus the side he hid from all of us. And Merlin Severus, I wasn't going to let him ruin you more than he already did!" She huffed slightly and crossed her arms as she shot him multiple murderous looks.

With a laugh Snape patted her shoulder lightly. "I know you love me Poppy. I sometimes believe that you seem to be the only one. But you don't need to be so concerned all the time. I am fine. I have gained weight, and I don't hurt anymore. The remaining side effects to the Cruciatus are not as powerful as they once were. I still have tremors when I get upset, but I don't seize anymore. I'm still working on a potion to help it, but what I have so far seems to be helping a lot more than just the pain and inflammation potions we were combining before. With any luck I will be able to find a Christmas. Now, I'll let you go back to bed, so you can terrorize me more in the morning. "

Not waiting for a reply he turned and walked slowly out of the hospital wing before continuing quietly through the corridor. When he had reached the third floor and was passing a door that was slightly ajar, he heard the music. He stopped and turned towards the sound. The delicate notes from the piano were alluring and drew him in almost immediately. He stood absolutely still for a few moments, allowing the sounds of the tones to wash over him. As he stood listening, he became enraptured. Pushing the door open softly he stepped inside drawn into the room by the sound of the piano.

Severus was awestruck by the figure in front of him. It was Minnie. Her long dark hair lay in long curls down her back. Her long fingers danced across the keyboard, the music seemed to be pouring from her in a stream. He couldn't see her face. Her back was to him, but he could see that she was bathed in moonlight, and the windows had been opened, allowing the breeze blow the sweet night air around them. The room was filled with the angelic sounds of her playing and the intoxicating atmosphere.

Feeling as if he was intruding, Severus turned to go, but stopped as her voice rose in song. His mouth fell open in astonishment. Her voice was sweet and pretty. She sounded like an angel, and he leaned against the door jam, a contented sigh escaping his lips as she sang. Severus hadn't known that Minnie could sing, nor did he know that she could play the piano. From what he could see of it, the instrument was beautiful. It was made of mahogany, a small thing that fit snugly against the wall. The bench was just a little wider than what she needed for a good fit, allowing her to settle against the edge with ease.

As the song ended Severus pushed himself off from the wall and tried to sneak from the room, but she was already standing facing him, her face a mask of icy rage. He had seen this look many a time in his youth; it was her "I'm so disappointed in you" look. With her arms crossed she sighed and stepped towards him.

"Professor Snape, is there a specific reason that you are in my rooms unannounced, unwelcome and rudely listening in on a very private and personal moment? I assume that the reason isn't a good one, because if it were, you would have knocked. Of course that's also assuming you're as gentlemen and by all accounts so far you are not." She picked her wand up from where it lay on the stool. "You have about three minutes to explain yourself, or I will be turning you into the weasel that you are. Better yet, if you can't come up with a good explanation, I will transfigure you into a bat. That seems more appropriate."

Severus remained still for a moment as she leveled her wand at him. "I'm afraid that you won't like my explanation, for it's not really a good one. I was returning to the dungeon from the hospital wing when and I heard the music. As I was curious to see where it came from, I simply poked my head inside the door. I stood in the door for a moment and listened to you play, but it was only when you started singing that I found myself unable to move. Minerva, I had no idea that you could sing, nor did I know that you could play the piano that way. I apologize that I listened in on you in that fashion, but I really didn't think it was you. I assure you that if I had known, I wouldn't have intruded on your privacy."

As he huffed out air, he tried to make sense of the situation. Why did he fear her disapproval? He was, after all, Severus Snape, the onetime right hand of The Dark Lord. He was also a potions master and the secret spy of Dumbledore. So what did he have to fear? Nothing and yet everything; it was the unknown that scared him. He realized that he valued her opinion, and yet he knew not why.

Minnie said nothing, but lowered her wand and turned, silently shutting the piano silently. Severus had yet to speak again, and with a resigned shrug he moved to leave. It was then that she spoke. "Professor, I do not object to you listening to me play. But, I do ask that the next time you enter my rooms, you do so with my permission. I have yet to set up my wards; it appears I shall have to do so soon. Good night." She said it quickly and was soon disappearing into what appeared to be her bedroom. He laughed lightly shaking his head and left her rooms shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

><p>As Severus made his way through the castle to his rooms and his bed three former headmasters stood in a portrait engrossed in conversation discussing the very man who had just passed him.<p>

"Albus, I'm not so sure this is a good Idea. If Minnie and Severus find out that you'd planned this from the very start….. Severus would kill you, that is, if you weren't already dead. And who knows with Minnie? She may turn out to be a completely different person."

"Dilys, I would seriously appreciate it if you would stop all you're whining. I think I'm getting a headache." This comment came from Phineas Black.

"Can I be frank here please?" Albus said clearly in his authoritative voice.

"If I can still be Dilys." Phineas covered his mouth and Albus pinched his nose for a moment but didn't address her.

"Minerva and Severus will never find out. Sybil will never remember the prophecy, and we three are the only other ones who know- well knew about it- so there is nothing for them to know. This must happen naturally! So no pushing them! Dilys, you have a portrait in Minnie's rooms, guide her as you know how, and Phineas, make sure our snarky friend doesn't muck this up when the time comes. We are still a ways off. It's going to take time and patience, but I think- in the end, the results will be achieved. Well, I'm off to my portrait for the night. Behave you two." Albus left with a wink, with Dilys quick on his heels as she headed to her own portrait. Shaking his head, Phineas proceeded to his own hiding place in Severus' quarters, hoping that the snarky man in question wouldn't be too upset if things didn't go the way Albus had planned them.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Phineas whispered to himself quietly just before he fell asleep, gently leaning on his frame.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it folks! it seems that Albus has a bigger hand in this than anyone will think of. The question is now that the headmasters have a plan, how far are they willing to go to see it achieved, and will those involved be willing to make the needed sacrifices for the happiness of all? coming up in chapter 3, more plot, a visitor for Minnie, and a touch of fluffy goodness. **


	4. Jekyll & Hyde

**a/n:** I just want to give a HUGE HUGE thanks to everyone who have added me, or my stories to their favorites or subscribed for updates. It really means the world to me! I also thank you all for sticking with me, I really apologize for the slow updates! I work a crazy 2/2/3 rotating schedule that has different days every week, and has me working every other weekend. I am trying to write more and have already started the next chapter... Mind you im not htat far into it, I have game plan for it. I want to give a huge, heavenly shout out to my Beta! An Angel sent to help me! She put up with my crappy spelling etc lol. Ladies and Gentlemen MRSSPICY! *pauses for applause* Well I hope you all like it! Enough rambling now, read! and please please please review!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own ANY of these characters, or anything else HP related. Just a fan with time on her hands!

**Chapter 3: Jekyll & Hyde**

The term was fast approach and Minnie was sitting in her office finishing up her lesson plans. She was almost done but had to add in a few new things and needed to adjust the Animagus training class. This was the main reason she had skipped dinner and instead had the house elf's bring her a snack. She looked down at the paper and ran a hand through her dark locks. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes she sighed softly. She was getting nowhere with this, and she needed help. Minnie had read through the newer transfiguration texts, and had adjusted her lesson plans but her examinations weren't going quite as easy.

Minnie stood slowly and rubbed the back of her neck gently before picking up her thin outer robes. The castle was still drafty despite the heat that was outside; she was surprised no one ever caught cold, but considering that it was a magical castle with dozens of diligent house elves, it was kept warm enough. Donning the garment she picked up her papers and slid them into the folder before walking silently from her office into her quarters and through the connecting door.

She had been told my Pomona that if she needed any help at all that she would need to seek out Severus, which wasn't something that she really wanted to happen. He always seemed tense, more so when she talked to him than when she watched him. In the various staff meetings since her "arrival" she had observed he could be quite callous, and spiteful in his remarks. She knew that he had had a hard time during the war; she had been briefed of course on the events by the staff. Certain subjects were to be avoided when speaking to him. They all acted as if he had the plague, tip toeing around him. Minnie was not afraid of Snape, or his anger so she decided to make her way to his office. But just as her hand touched the door knob she heard the soft "excuse me" come from near the piano.

Turning swiftly she looked to see former Headmisstress Dilys Derwent standing in the painting. The elegant woman blinked at her softly, her head inclined and tilted ever so slightly to the right. "If you are leaving to look for Severus, you will not find him in his office. I believe at this time of the night he is usually on the astronomy tower. It is near the full moon, so I believe he is working on the memory restorative for you. " Dilys smiled softly at her before leaning against the table that was just inside the frame.

"What makes you think I'm going to look for him?" Minnie asked softly as she walked to the piano and, placed the file on its dusty top. She sat easily on the piano bench and looked up at the painting, one of her darker brows raised elegantly.

" Well, mainly two things dear. You talk to yourself a bit and seem to notice, and I believe if you look at the last bit of parchment that you were writing on, you might be surprised as to what you find on it. " Dilys played with a long silver curl absent-mindedly while Minnie dug through the folder. Upon finding the parchment in question she gasped. It was covered in the snarky Potions Master's name. She felt her eyes widen for a moment, before clearing her throat, balling up the offending paper and throwing it into the flames.

"You said he was in the Astronomy Tower?" Minnie asked picking up the folder delicately trying to hide her deep crimson flush. She turned and quietly walked out the door, not seeing the knowing smile from Dilys as she swept from the portrait.

Minnie made her way to the Astronomy Tower, her folder of papers pressed gently to her chest as she walked at a brisk clip through the hallways. When she was about half way there she stopped for a moment, panting from her hurried pace. _Why am I in such a hurry? If he's making a damnable potion he will be there all night! _Giving herself time to calm down, she slowed to catch her breath. Her face was still red from discovering Severus' name written all over the paper. Why had she done that? Perhaps it was because she was thinking about him. Shaking herself a little bit, she pushed thoughts of Severus away and thought about her upcoming date with Kingsley. The mere thought brought a smile to her face. and she bit her lip a little to contain the giggle that rose in her.

Her dinner with the minister had gone quite well, and the evening had ended with a sweet and gentle kiss just outside of her new quarters. It had been that same kiss which had kept her awake when Severus had found her playing the piano. It still embarrassed her to no avail, and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks just thinking about it. Music had always been a part of her life, and she had played the piano a great deal prior to meeting Winston. But Winston didn't care for music so she had given it up.

Now that he was gone she played as much as she could. Anytime she felt overwhelmed, filled with rage, or just extremely sad she played. But she only sang, when she was happy. Running a hand through her hair, she pushed her bangs out of her face and continued on her way.

It didn't take her very long to finish the journey to the tower; she all but ran her way up the stairs to the top. But when she reached it she froze suddenly then hid behind a pillar. Leaning around it she looked at Snape, watching him silently. He was cutting herbs, and other objects. Occasionally he would stop and stir the cauldron, or run a long fingertip along the page of a book as he read its contents. She stood absolutely still, clutching at the file for dear life, praying that he didn't see her, it was then she heard him.

He was humming ever so quietly, and did so for a few moments before he began to sing. The sound caused her mouth to fall open in pure unadulterated shock. He was singing the same song that he had over heard her singing. His rumbling baritone filled the air, the melody washing over her as the moon lit the top if the tower, its light filtering in, and casting silver beams on top the snarky Potions Master.

He stopped for a moment and stood rigid before walking to the other side of the table and flipping through a few pages in a book. After a minute or two of reading he stopped and glanced up, a small smirk lingering on his lips. "You may emerge from your hiding spot, if you please." He never looked directly at her, but she knew he had more than likely smelled her perfume. It had been a gift from the Minister; she wasn't too fond of the scent but thought it best to not to complain. It was a gift after all.

She sighed and pressed her forehead to the cool stone of the pillar for a moment before finally emerging to find him smirking in amusement. The look he had on his face made her want to punch him in the face. In all honesty, she probably should have, but instead she walked to the table and dropped quite unceremoniously onto the stool that had been pulled from underneath the workstation. Seeing only one spot on the table that was uncluttered, she placed the file she'd brought with her there before crossed her legs and looking up at him pointedly.

"So, what is it that you do so secretly, sir?" she asked with an arched brow, her brogue coming through heavily due to aggravation. "If it is a secret at all." She added softly.

"It is no Secret, Minerva. I am attempting to make a potion that will restore your memory. This, in itself, is quite difficult as the majority of memory potions are designed to remove memories. I am trying to reverse that effect. Manipulating these ingredients is, as you see, quite intricate and dangerous. That being the main reason that I am doing my experimentations here, and not in my personal lab; recent repairs to my lab alone were extensive enough, or so I have been told." He said this all without even looking up at her.

Minnie watched him entranced by his movements, the quickness of his long fingered hand, the way his long hair fell like a curtain around his face, the way his lips would form the calculations he was working in his head. She was so deep in thought that she nearly screeched when he finally spoke again, his deep voice pulling her briskly from her reverie.

"If you please madam, do stop staring at me and tell me what it is you wanted, because I know you wanted something." Minnie could tell his curiosity was piqued as his eyes flicked berifly to the ominous folder she had brought with her. His dark eyes moved to look at her as he counted the counter-clockwise stirs he was making with the glass stirring rod.

"Well, Severus-" she began but was interrupted as he held up his hand.

"I do not believe I ever gave you permission to call me by my Christian name." he all but snapped at her.

"I do not need your permission, _Professor! _If it had not been for me, you wouldn't be alive! I may not remember doing it, but I did it just the same, therefore any qualms you have are null and void. Understand now?" She spat the words at him.

If looks could kill they both would be dead. The tension hung thick in the air before he shook his head slowly and pulled out his wand. Casting a quick statis charm on his cauldron he summoned a stool. Pushing his robes out behind him so he wouldn't sit on them, he raised a brow gently at her and looked her over in what Minnie thought was a somewhat more gentle appraisal.

He cleared his throat and began again. "What is it that you need my assistance with? Pomona told me to make myself available if you need help. So tell me what you need, so I can go back to my- no _your_- potion." he said it in a patronizingly sweet manner. The words seemed nice enough, but it was quite clear to Minnie that he wanted nothing more than to banish her from his sight.

"I need some assistance with the final essay exam for the seventh years; it will be the last I give before their NEWTS. It's just not coming out right. I know what I want the questions to be about, but I cannot seem to word the questions correctly. "She finished quietly. Opening the file folder she rose slowly and walked to stand beside him, placing a few sheets of parchment there she spoke again. "You see just there?" She leaned in front of him and motioned to one of the questions at the bottom of the page. "It's just not flowing right, I don't want to give them to much information but I cannot seem to word it correctly otherwise. " She sighed in exasperation, blissfully unaware of how her breast was pressing against his arm, of the smirk that Severus was hiding behind the curtain of his hair.

He cleared his throat and picked up a quill and began to scribble on the page. After a minute or two of writing he looked up and handed the parchment to her, amusement clear in his eyes. When she read it her brows furrowed deeply and let the parchment fall to the floor. Emotion clear on her face a moment before her hand came out and struck him with a resounding slap.

"You, miserable, hateful, spiteful, bastard! How dare you! I may not be the woman that you thought you knew, but I will be damned before you speak to me in that fashion or infer anything of that manner to me again! The rest of the staff may tip-toe around you, but I am not afraid of you! In fact! Just go fuck yourself Severus!" Tears of anger burned her eyes but she wasn't going to let him see her cry. She spun quickly and moved to grab the folder, as she did her foot got caught in the leg of the stool and began to fall.

Moving quickly Severus caught her. Their mutual shock as more than obvious, but what was more of a shock for him was how close she was, pressed gently against him, their faces mere inches apart. His dark eyes searching her blue ones, her breathing had hitched for a moment and his eyes focused on her mouth a second before the tower door opened and The Minister for Magic swept through. Of course by the time he reached them Severus had gone back to his potion and Minnie was scribbling furiously on the piece of parchment, as if nothing had happened.

Kingsley looked from Minnie to Severus and back, and just before he opened his mouth Severus spoke. "The key Minerva, in any good essay question, is to give them the answer, but doing so in a fashion that isn't obvious to them. For example, asking a question that is more of statements, only to have them reiterate the same information in a different manner." The Potion's Master turned to look at her. "It is merely a matter of wording."

Minnie nodded and scribbled more then looked up smiling at Kingsley. "Hello Kingsley! I wasn't expecting you tonight! What brings you here?" Minnie asked innocently as she hopped off the chair and walked softly to Kingsley, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Kingsley smiled down at her but slid an arm around her protectively, while looking at Severus. "I thought I might surprise you with a moonlight picnic next to the lake." Severus merely shook his head and kept working on his potion, but Minnie beamed brightly.

"That sounds lovely! Just let me gather my papers and we can go." She stepped backwards carefully and grabbed her things, quickly turning to go, but before she walked away she turned and said a quick thank you to Severus.

XOXOXOXOXOOOXXOOXO

They had been gone no longer than a minute or two when Severus cast another Stasis charm and sat down on the stool once more. His head in his hands, he closed his eyes and the let out a long stream of profanity and a rare smile as the first drops of rain began to pour.


	5. I Get Off

**A/N: MATURE WARNING! Lemons ahead! HEHEH! thanks for the patient wait all and i SWEAR another chapter will be coming quicker (no pun intended!) on a small side note, know that this IS a Sev/Minnie fic! It's gonna take then a little bit ot pull their heads from their asses and see this themselves, All good things come to those who wait though. Just have Patience, all will fall in line in time! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: bummer, but i own nothing!**

**Chapter 4: I Get Off**

The wind blew harshly around Minnie and Kingsley as they stood outside gazing out over the Black Lake. The wind tore her robes and she shivered ever so slightly before pulling them tightly around her. Somehow sensing her feeling the coolness Kingsley quickly pulled her back against his chest and murmured a quick warming spell. They both sighed softly, Minnie because of the warmth, Kingsley because she was leaning against him.

"Perhaps we could go inside where the wind isn't trying to attack us?" He offered gently, his deep voice rumbling around them. Minerva bit her lip and turned her head to look back at him over her shoulder, biting her lip gently.

"Sounds like an excellent idea." She said just loud enough to be heard over the wind. Taking her hand in his she walked with him back into the castle, guiding him to her rooms, not too far from the hospital wing. Withdrawing her wand she dropped her wards and opened the door.

Once inside the room she tossed her outer robe on the chair next to the piano and sat down gingerly on the stool, he nimble fingers picking out a slow melody. Kingsley's hands closed around hers, lifting them from the keyboard and shutting the lid gently. Minnie smiled softly but didn't look at him. Instead she moved towards the bedroom, taking off her high heels as she went, pausing only at the door to look at him, a softly smile playing on her lips.

She walked into the bathroom and removed her lilac button up shirt, unzipped her pencil skirt, leaving her only in her matching bra and panty set , garter belt and black lacy topped stockings. Taking her long black hair from its side braid she shook out the wavy locks and pulled on her robe, which barley covered the tops of her stockings, and stepped quickly from the bathroom.

As she had expected, Kingsley was sitting on a chair near the fire place, he had removed his shoes and had helped himself to some of the brandy she kept on the table nearest the window. Leaning softly against the door frame she stopped and watched him. He was gazing into the fire, lost in his own thoughts, a haunted look in his eyes as he watched the dancing flames.

Brushing her sweating palms Minnie pushed herself from the door frame and walked to where he sat, a hand gently running up and down his back she spoke softly. "Where are you tonight Kingsley?" Her soft soprano filled the room, her brogue dancing along the words. When her hand stopped on his shoulder he covered it with his own but said nothing. Sighing softly she moved around the chair and knelt in front of him, her small pale hand coming to cup his cheek softly. Her eyes met his before she leaned up to press her lips gently to his.

After a moment or two, Kingsley began to kiss her back, his large hand coming to cup the back of her head, fingers going into her long wavy tresses as the kiss deepened. He tasted of brandy, a masculine taste she couldn't put her finger on, and what she thought was the lingering taste of a cigar. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip, and a whimper escaped her lips just as she was pulled into his lap. She straddled his lap naturally, a knee on each side of his legs. His hands running up and down her legs lightly, brushing under the edge of robe, almost dancing across the tops of her thigh highs, a guttural moan escaped him as her arms wrapped around his neck and she ground her hips against him.

She broke the kiss, panting, her lips plumped and swollen from the onslaught. "Kingsley, I need you, please." She begged, almost a whimper, her eyes pleading. He said nothing, but lifted her into his arms and walked to the edge of the bed, sitting her down easily. Withdrawing his wand he removed all but his boxers, which were barely containing his growing erection. A muffled whimper came from Minnie who was looking at him greedily taking in the sight.

The fire light danced on his ebony skin, casting light and shadow along his muscular frame, giving additional depth to his already toned body. He smirked at her as he watched her take in his body, but was shocked when instead of undressing as he had, she slid off the edge of the bed to kneel in front of him once more. Eyeing him hungrily she pulled down his boxers, and licked her lips as he bounced in front of her face. "Wha-?" His words were cut off as she took him into her mouth eagerly, taking as much of his length into her mouth and throat as she could, using her hands to stroke the rest of his length.

Kingsley moaned loudly, his head falling back, and a hand coming to grip one of the posts of the four poster bed, his other hand was buried in Minnie's hair. She worked her way up and down his massive length a few times, their mixed moans filling the room.

"Good, sweet merciful Merlin Minnie." He finally managed to say, giving a slight tug on her hair, signaling her to get up. With one last slurp she stood slowly in front of him, untying her robe as she rose from her keeling position. Dropping the robe she stood before him in her lacey matching black and lilac bra and panty set, her garter going along with the set. Her once tame curls now seemed almost wild falling about her shoulders and back, the firelight pulling forth the light red tint that seemed to radiate from inside the curls themselves.

Stepping from inside his underwear Kingsley stepped forward and kissed her passionately, his hands ghosting over her feminine curves, as he moved them slowly towards the bed. He pushed her backwards onto the bed with a smile and she giggled lightly, moving to lie back on the pillows, as he crawled over her, his lips brushing against hers.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing, touching teasing, until Kingsley began to kiss a slow path down her neck, along the top of her chest, placing a gentle kiss on the tops of each of each of her breasts, a light sigh escaping her lips as his expert fingers deftly removed her bra, tossing it over his shoulder. His lips then caressed each of her breasts. It was a kiss, oh so gentle, his tongue grazing over the skin lightly before blowing cool air on the now hardening buds that were her nipples. Rising rose colored peaks in the middle of her large creamy breasts. He feasted on one, then the other. Soliciting whimpers, and moans from Minnie, she called out his name more than once, her nails leaving small crescent marks on his shoulders.

"Kingsley, Merlin, please!" she all but screamed. He smirked against her skin and finally began kissing down her body, his tongue grazing against the skin of her stomach, its rapid rise and fall a product of his ministrations, pulling a smile from him as he licked and nibbled along the top of her underwear. Somehow she had put them on over the garter, so he was able to remove it and leave the garter on. He placed gentle kisses along the skin of the inside of her thighs, his teeth grazing along the skin gently.

Her light whimpers and pleas were driving him wild, he was driving her insane, a aching need filled them both, and it was with a mutual sigh that he thrust somewhat roughly into her warm opening. While Minnie was no virgin, it took her a minute to adjust to his size. When she gave him a reassuring nod he began a slow, but shallow pace. Minnie dug her nails into his shoulders, her long legs wrapping around his muscular waist as he moved his hips, almost in a rolling manner. Moaning his name over and over her moved her hands down to his ass, her feet and hands now urging him on, trying to pull him deeper into her warmth.

"Kingsley, please, more…." Came her begging plea, and he obliged her willingly, thrusting deeply, a groan falling from his lips a whimpering moan from hers. His pace changed, he picked up speed as the thrust as hard and deeply as he could, but stopped suddenly. He withdrew from her and flipped her to her stomach he made her lay flat on her stomach, her legs together he place a knee on each side of her ass and pushed himself inside her waiting warmth once more.

She gasped in pleasure, her hands fisting in her blanket, as she bit into the material, effectively muffling her moans, his groans echoed through the room, he kept his thrusts shallow again, his hands in an almost vice grip on light skin of her ass. Stopping for a moment he slid his knees further back and deepened his thrusting, as a hand slapped her ass, a large red handprint forming immediately.

"Oh Merlin yes! Fuck me like that Kingsley!" Cam her scream, she would have been shocked at the language that came from her mouth had it been any other situation, but between his deep hard thrusts, and his hands slapping her ass, she really didn't care.

"Oh gods, don't stop, please don't stop." She begged her brogue thicker, lust filled as her orgasm grew closer and just before she exploded he stopped again and withdrew, causing her to whimper in disappointment. He climbed from the bed and pulled her over to the chair he had been sitting in previously. He sat quickly and moved her so she was positioned as she had been before, and thrust inside her roughly, eliciting a scream from Minnie.

He pounded into her warmth, his mouth on her breast, his thumb playing on her clit gently, pressing her orgasm to rush forward once more. She moaned his name, her hands gripping his head as he bounced her up and down on him. His release was coming quickly, he threw his head back and fucked her mercilessly. In just another moment or two Minnie's orgasm hit her and she screamed loudly, her body shaking violently. Another thrust and Kingsley withdrew, his hot seed spilling on her thigh as she still shook from the orgasm that had rocked her body.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, after a moment they broke apart and he snuggled her against him, until he was able to stand, her eyes were heavy and just a moment or two after he tucked her into her bed she was asleep. He dressed slowly and stepped from the room and victorious grin filling his dark features as he slipped from the now darkened grounds.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning was the day that the students arrived. Severus had slept like hell the night before, between dreams of bewitching blue eyes, and the damnable memory potion that he just couldn't get right paging him he had barely gotten more than three hours, which was why to his annoyance he had watched Kingsley Shacklebolt slip from the grounds, a grin on his face. The type of grin that meant only one thing, it wasn't his business, he didn't care, he told himself. That little internal voice argued with him though. _If you don't care, why do you keep looking up to see if she has come in for breakfast yet? _He growled internally and closed his Daily Prophet, scooping himself a portion of eggs, then sausages he tried to pretended to not see a very tired looking Minnie walking into the great Hall. There was only one seat left, thankfully it wasn't next to Severus, but was close enough for him to be able to listen to any of her conversations without being discovered.

She sat down between Filius and Sybil. The latter was the first to speak to her, Severus jerked his head up at hearing the new deputy speak though, as did most of the table, for her former voice didn't fall from her lips, this was much softer, albeit a little raspy. "My dear, you must learn to get some rest before you deal with these students! Professor McGonagall, I'm shocked that your aunt hadn't told you what a hassle the students can be on one's nerves!"

Severus scoffed, was that the best story Shacklebolt could come up with? He sighed and shook his head, he hadn't been at the "meeting" that she had been introduced at. Severus had been away gathering ingredients thankfully. He looked over at Minnie, longing to hear her answer but stopped when her eyes met his. He shivered gently, although his face never betrayed him, looking down at his plate after she turned away. Taking a large gulp of too hot tea, he swept from the table, almost running to his rooms and his shower. Just a look alone had him begging for release.

As he stepped beneath the spray he muttered to himself. "Damn her, damn her eyes, and damn Albus for not hiding that damnable potion!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dilys swept into the portrait where Albus sat in a high backed chair, a resounding smack waking him from the nap. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I hope you are happy with yourself!" She shouted at him. He blinked at her for a moment attempting to process everything before shooting her a confused look. "Oh, don't you look at me that way! Your plan, it isn't going to work you old fool! She's been intimate with Kingsley! I had to witness the whole ordeal, rather scaring really. You cannot control people like this all of the time! Who gives a flying fuck what the prophecy said, people are not pawns in a game!" She smacked him again, knocking his half moon spectacles askew and sweeping from the portrait without giving him a chance to respond.

He sat there for what seemed like hours before uttering one word that echoed through the Headmasters office. "Fuck."


	6. Distance

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOO sorry that this chapter took so very long to post, it is unbeta'd but at the moment I am Sans beta (so if any one is interested Please let me know) This is a semi long chapter but already have over half of another one as well :D please R&R **

**Disclaimer: The usual crap applies, no JK, No Money, no BS lol**

**Chapter 5: Distance**

Severus sat silent as death in his chambers. The high back chair in which he sat was normally quiet comfortable and a point of welcoming solace for him after a long day of dealing with the dunderheads. Today was different. Just hours before he had all but ran from the Great Hall to his shower. Images flashing in his mind of blue eyes and raven hair beneath him; a low growl of frustration came from Severus as he stood and leaned against the fireplace mantel. He had to fight this, he just had to, and he hit his fist on the wooden mantle just as a voice sounded from behind him.

"No manner of beating that mantelpiece will make you feel any better young man." Spinning swiftly Severus glared at the elegant figure of Phineaus Nigellus Black, who stood in a position very similar to one that one would see the Potions Master in. His arms crossed, black robes almost billowing behind him as he looked at the younger wizard an eyebrow raised.

"This doesn't concern you Headmaster" Severus said flatly, grinding his teeth tightly together. Phineaus shook his head and sighed.

"Even after all of these years you refuse my help? Have I ever done anything or said anything to you boy that would suggest that I would ever suggest something that would cause you harm?" He asked pointedly. "No matter my feelings on your past actions you are one of my own house, you are a former headmaster and therefore a fellow colleague. As such I will give you one small piece of advice. Son, you have been given a second chance at life, a chance to change yourself, the way that people view you, hell a chance to just be happy. Why hold back? If you want something, go after it. You are a Slytherin after all, have you ever known a Slytherin to stop once they have their mind set on something?" He raised his painted eyebrows and walked from the frame without saying a word.

Severus felt his arms, and his jaw for that matter, drop. In all of his years as a student he had never been addressed thus by Phineaus. Most of the time a grunt or a look was just about all he could muster from the former headmaster. He couldn't wrap his head around what could be the cause of such an address. Sinking into a chair he sat tapping his lips, trying to wrap his mind around the wizards wording. Turning then to what he had said Severus groaned.

Thanks in large part to The-boy-who-lived-to-annoy Severus love life, or lack thereof, was basically common knowledge in the wizarding world. Women were throwing themselves at him, but he wasn't interested in women who just wanted to jot his name down and become famous for being the first to shag him in years. How many years had it been?

Severus counted to himself how long it had been since he had had sex that hadn't been paid for and almost blanched. Far too long, it had been far too long. Glancing at the clock he throw on his billowing outer robes Severus slipped from his private chambers, the door not even making a sound as it shut.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

Bringing the first years onto the sorting ceremony after all of the other students had been seated was generally a duty that Minerva had preformed as Deputy Headmistress. Now that Trelawney was the deputy Severus had a feeling that it wouldn't be going as delicately or as smoothly as It had in past years. Pomona had begun the ceremony with a flourish of plants, petals and floral scent which immediately put off Severus and he sat sourly in his chair. Motioning at the door with her wand the two large wooden doors swung open and the room went suddenly silent. Sybil who normally bore a mane of wild hair, thick glasses and her odd clothing, was dressed quite normally. Her wild brown blonde locks had been tamed from their near afro state into a mass of soft waves, her thick alien like glasses had been replaced by smaller wire rimmed square glasses. Her clothing as well had changed as well, gone were the bohemian robes she wore, she was neatly put together, long lilac robes fell to the floor, an elegant display, as she swept up to the from where the stool and sorting hat sat.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Severus let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose as the noise in the room increased until he could take it no longer and cast a Sonorus, amplifying his voice and quickly silencing the room.

"Thank you Professor Snape." She said just loud enough for him to hear before turning to the students and beginning the sorting ceremony. That hat droned on about the war and about how people from such different houses had been brought together to stop such a menacing evil. A visible frown could be seen on Severus' face, he wasn't happy about it and a quick glance at his colleagues showed that a few them shared his disapproval.

Rolling her eyes visibly Sybil began to call the names on the list, the young student plopping down on the stool, hat placed on their heads, and then being sent off to their respective tables. One by one all fifty six were sorted, and once they were all finally finished, the rest of the opening feast went smoothly. Pamona gave her speech beautifully, it was then that Severus glanced over at Minnie. Her debut was coming up.

"Now onto our last order of business! We have a new Transfiguration professor! Unfortunately a family emergency has pulled Professor McGonagall away for the year, we are hoping that she shall return next term, but things do not look bright. In her place we have instead her niece and namesake, Minnie Lorena McGonagall." Minnie rose slowly at this and bowed her head. Her dark curs falling forward, she had swept half of her hair up into a bun, allowing the other half to fall loosely in soft tresses.

There was a bit of light applause, and of course, a good bit of confused looks being thrown about the hall, but after holding up a hand she continued. "I would also like to introduce another new member of our staff. Cygnus Robbinson, who will be taking over my post as Herbology professor. As always I expect you to treat them both with the proper respect and authority." She nodded her head softly in her motherly way and waved a hand signaling the beginning of the feast. Severus looked at the man who had slowly stood, he bored fire red hair, and harsh eyes. A look was on his face that Severus had seen far too often in the past. One of cynical evil that lay just below the surface, a darkness that no one could predict.

Once that was noted and filed away Severus began to size up the man, he was of a short stature, with slim almost feminine shoulders, short arms and an oddly long torso. In fact to Severus he looked like an Polyjuice Potion gone horridly wrong. Something about the man told Severus he was going to have to keep a keen eye on him.

Severus sighed and sat back in his chair, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose softly with fingers before looking down the table at a very solemn looking Minnie. Her hands were folded in her lap and she looked up just as he was about to turn away. For a moment he locked eyes with those blue eyes and he felt goose flesh rise on his arms as he quickly looked away. He ate quickly before enjoying his favorite tea, sighing with relief when the students were dismissed to their common rooms. The only thing remaining in the day was his speech to his house and then he would be in the relaxing comfort of his rooms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As soon as the feast was over and all of the students tucked away for the night Minnie ran for her rooms. The echoing sounds of her high heels running combined with her heavy panting sounded almost musical to her ears as she reached the door to her chambers. But as she reached for the knob she felt as if someone was following her, turning her head slowly she saw that her fellow "New" Professor was headed her way. More than likely he would want assistance with his lesson plans. Pressing her forehead to the door she sighed rather loudly before turning to face him.

"Professor Robbinson, to what do I owe the honor this evening?" She asked smiling down at the much shorter man, her voice a sickly sweet sounding thing. The man bowed his head and clicked his heels together, a small smile on his face he looked her up and down before finally speaking, the sound of his voice almost made her cringe.

"Professor McGonagall, I thought that as we are both new to Hogwarts that we could be friends. Perhaps assist each other with grading and lesson planning." He said with a cocky smirk. Minnie raised an eyebrow and let out a small sigh.

"You see the problem with that is, Professor Robbinson, I got here ahead of term just like the rest of the staff. So I believe that puts you, on your own. If you had arrived and done as you were asked to you wouldn't have this issue. I would go and speak to Pamona about it now. Classes do begin in the morning at eight sharp." She turn quickly and opened her office door. "Oh and good night Professor." She shut the door behind her and warded the door.

She let out a soft sigh and sat at her desk, going through the post that she had brought up just before the feast. Nothing really stood out at her in the post, until she saw a parcel from Kingsley. A bright smile lit up her small features as she ripped through the brown paper and smiled bright at the book that was revealed. It was a book that she had enjoyed in her youth, but had been unable to find. It was a muggle novel that had taught her an important lesson about love. That it knows no bounds, that it doesn't not judge and that in its purest form can be our greatest redeemer.

Minnie ran a hand lovingly over the cover before the read the title aloud. "Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte." The title alone brought a smile to her lips and she walked to her bed smiling. Setting the book down she took off her robes and padded into her bathroom starting a hot bubble bath. Removing the rest of her clothing she grabbed the book and returned to the bathroom. It was only a minute or two later that her bath was finished being drawn and she stepped inside the warm depths, settling easily she opened the book and for the first time she her little accident, she enjoyed her time alone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The beginning of the term went smoothly for Minnie, unfortunately the same could not be said for Severus. In the time of just a few periods he had had three cauldrons explode, and six students being sent to the hospital wing. Out of his group of second years he had only one cauldron that could be considered anywhere near viable. It seemed that every day seemed to be getting worse, it was that alone that had Severus in his office holding his head during his lunch break. A dull pounding had formed just over his left eye, after fighting it for hours he took a potion but it didn't seemed to be helping. Sighing he thought about getting another headache potion but just as he went to open the door a soft rapping knock sounded, groaning lightly caught his head in his head in his hands before turning to the door.

Opening the door he stopped when he saw it was Minnie. He turned to the side and motioned for her to go inside, after shutting the door softly he sighed and cupped his hands behind his back. "To what do I owe this visit Professor?" He asked quietly.

"I was hoping to talk to you about our newest arrival. Professor Robbinson. He has approached me every night since the feast about my helping him with lesson plans. I don't know if you have sensed it, but I feel something is wrong with the man, something deep, dark, and sinister. I cannot quite place my finger on it. Every night he follows me from the feast, and every night and is closer and closer. I'm starting to get scared Severus." By the time that she had finished she was panting, fear was clear in her eyes.

"In all honesty I do not see what makes this my problem." He sneered venomously.

"Pamona sent me here, because I am to invite dear Cygnus to tea, and am in need of Veritiserum." She said just as snidely. "Unless your brewing capabilities have been altered I believe you should have some in your personal stores."

Working his jaw back and forth for a moment, he finally moved for his personal stores. Pushing a headache potion vial up his sleep he grabbed the serum and shut the door softly. Handing Minnie the potion he opened the door and waited for her to exit. Not saying anything he simply shut the door downed the potion and walked towards his rooms hoping to get in just a small nap.


	7. It's Not You

******A/n: I would like to give a huge thanks to all who reviewed to the last chapter. I do my best to make sure that I respond to all reviews, If i didn't i am very sorry, and i shall try and get to it as soon as possible. I also want to give a HUGE thanks to my second (and new) Beta mkwiant! Feel free to read her awesome story New Beginnings! Also please read and review, cause reviews are like Sevvy hugs and Kisses! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, do i owe anything. Other than the marvelous plot like and *shudders* Cygnus.**

**Chapter 6: It's not you**

Minnie sat in her office calmly, a cup of tea was held between her delicately long fingers. Her piano which was at the moment charmed to play her favorite songs was picking out a light tune in her rooms, the sound traveling through the door, putting a small smile on her face. It would have been just as easy to turn on her Wizard Wireless but at the moment she needed the dulcet tones of the piano more than she did the rocking sounds or Wrock.

As she sipped from her mug silently she let her mind wander to the events that had transpired with Severus in his office. He seemed so on edge, so angry, and Minnie was more than certain that she hadn't done anything to make him angry. Well she hadn't done anything on purpose. With him being so ornery as of late she wasn't sure if it was her or everyone that had been setting him off. Letting out an annoyed sigh she pushed all thoughts of the tall brooding professor to the back of her mind, she currently had much more important things to worry about and she needed to have a clear head for what she was about to do.

After finishing her tea she walked into her rooms and changed into one of her more provocative sets of robes, the purple satin falling to her knees, its neckline scooping dangerously low, its waist cinched tightly by a black robe, and her sleeves were almost nonexistent caps. Sliding the matching outer robes on she walked back into her office and sat down at her desk, grading a few of the more horrible tests and essays as she waited for the dreaded Cygnus to arrive.

Xoxoxoxoxox

About a half an hour later Minnie heard the taletell knock that echoed through her office, rather than getting up she pushed her oval shaped glasses back up her face before calling for the person to enter. She internally rolled her eyes as she smelled his cologne first, and was none too thrilled when she saw him enter sans parchment, books or quills. With an obviously agrivated sigh she stood and took off her glasses.

"Professor Robbinson, where are the materials I told you to bring? I cannot help you if you refuse to bring the required materials! Honestly!" She said with slight huff as the man smiled at her brightly.

"I thought we could talk about it all over in my offices, I have a little dinner set up for us." He said, attempting what she could only guess was charm, he unfortunately failed miserably.

"Unless you failed to realize this, we sir, just had dinner not even an hour ago, and not that it is any of your business but I am in a relationship at the moment, so the only motivations I have in helping you is to help you. If you have other motives, then I am sorry, but I shall refuse you anything but the friendship I offer all colleagues, If you have an issue with that I suggest you seek help elsewhere." She sat down softly and put her glasses back on, not looking at the man before her. She could hear his dejected sigh before he agreed and left to go get his things.

Once he left the room she stood and did a small dance, in her victory, everything was going according to her plans, summoning a house elf she ordered fresh tea and fingered the vial in her pocket. Once the elf returned she took out the vial, and using her wand, she laced the interior of the cup with a thick layer of Vertiserum. Hoping that it was enough, pouring the hot tea into the cup, she poured some for herself in a much more decorative cup from her own collection. This had two purposes, the first being that she loved the cup, it had a semi noticeable tartan pattern on it without being absurd, the latter being to prevent him from switching their cups. Fixing her own cup the way she liked it Minnie returned to her grading, humming slightly as she did.

It didn't take the odd looking man very long to return his arms full of parchment, books and other things. As he approached her desk she cleared some of her things out of the way, so he wouldn't knock ink, or worse the laced tea, all over the essays. Interiorly rolling her eyes she sighed and let out a long calming breath, waiting for him to sit she finally sipped her tea for a moment, hiding a victorious smile behind her cup she watched him sip from his cup silently.

"So Professor Robbins, Cygnus, do tell me, what is your real name?" Without lifting his eyes, his nasal voice echoed through the room.

"Anthony Marcus Sanders."

"Anthony, tell me, why are you here?" She asked raising an elegant eyebrow.

"I was sent to befriend you, to earn your trust, make sure you do as you are supposed to." he said lifting his eyes to hers. Wide in sock he put a hand to his mouth and tried to cover it, but they were both well aware that no matter what he did the words would not stop coming from his lips.

Leaning forward slightly she sat the cup on the saucer before her and leaned forward. "Who sent you?" she said quietly.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." He said his voice shaking, but her face filled was filled with an almost inconsolable rage.

"WHY did he send you?" Her voice a still calm, like the ocean before the storm, it could instill fear, or consol, but at the moment she wanted nothing more than to ring the neck of the wizard who had so recently warmed her bed.

"He said you needed protection, so he arranged for me to be given the job, by the Board of Governors. So I came and am trying to do this, all of my motives are not my own."

She let out a light sigh and sipped her tea again. "I believe that I should consult Pamona after this. You shall have to help yourself with the lesson plans." Using her wand she removed all the enchantments that had been placed on him and shook her head in amazement as the true man was revealed before her. Casper Truman, a man of little reputation, but with huge ambition, he worked as an assistant for Kingsley.

"I cannot believe that he would stoop to this level. You sir, may go. It is your responsibility as sosne ome employed by this school to work on your lesson plans I wash my hands of you. If you do not feel that you will be able to teach, then you should go to the Headmistress, and resign." Pointing her wand, which was still clutched in her hand, she opened the door and took it as a way to push him out the office. He sat for a moment and looked at her before he rose and walked from the room, slamming the door rather hard, and knocking a portrait off her wall.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The month of September and then October went rather quickly, and unusually quickly. Severus had passes out very few detentions, but thanks to the large amount of dunderheads that had finished or been allowed to just take their NEWTS he didn't have the normal idiots to deal with. He hadn't spoken to Minny since her coming to his office, and as such he had had a very large amount of time to think about how things had gone.

October 31st came rushing towards them all, and as it normally did, depressed Severus to no end. Despite making amends to Harry by protecting him from the Dark Lord to the best of his abilities he still blamed himself for Lily's death. He had been the one to tell the Dark Lord about the Prophecy, he had killed his one love, although the spell hadn't come from him directly it might as well have.

Nursing a large glass of whiskey in one hand, and an empty bottle in the other Severus Snape stared pathetically into the fire. Wallowing in his self loathing he stared into the flickering flames, watching as they danced and moved. Their delicate movements almost soothing, pulling his mind from the past for once. Lost in his trance he hadn't heard the knock on his door. Which made the vision of Sybil Trelawney sitting in the chair next to him that much more shocking. She smiled at him softly before ticking her smoothed brown hair behind her ear.

"Good evening Severus." She said, her voice eerily calm. "I do hope I didn't disturb you, but Pomona sent me to inform you that, you will be required to be a chaperone for the Halloween dance tomorrow evening. Minnie was supposed to be on the roster for it, but a pressing matter came up with the Minister and she will not be on the grounds."

Sneering slightly Severus muttered under his breath. "Yes, having the Minister pressing her into a bed is much more important."

"What was that Severus, I am afraid I didn't hear you." She said sweetly.

"Nothing Sybil, if Pomona wishes me there, than I have no real choice then do I?" He said loudly, never pulling his eyes from the flame, although he did finish downing the last of his glass of whiskey.

"Why do you do this every year Severus?" She said quietly. "I understand that you mourn Lily still, but why do you try to drink yourself into such a stupor every year?" From the moment Sybil said her name he was up and out of his chair, pacing slowly.

"Never say her name in my presence again. This isn't about her, it hasn't been for a very long time. It WAS about her, but now that it's over, I have no purpose." He said softly, unsure of why he was even telling her this. "My only reason for really living was to protect Harry, to be Albus' spy, and now that its done, that I have completed my task, what is there to do with my life?" He ripped his sleeve up over his left arm, bearing the mark and thrusting it towards her. "Who will want me when they know what I was, and who I served? Will anyone live the man and not the spy?!" he all but shouted at her.

Smiling softly at him Sybil rose, but didn't walk towards him, instead she walked towards the door and opened it , stopping only to turn and look at him. "You might just be surprised Severus at what love you will find, if you take the time to love yourself for a change." With that she was gone, leaving a very confused Severus standing alone in his rooms.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

Leaning against the wall Severus watched at the students of Hogwarts enjoyed the annual Halloween Party. Costumes were all around; masks and Masques were all around the room. The most annoying were the Harry Potter costumes; a few had even had the guts the charm on lightning bolt scars. Thankfully the party passed quickly and Severus was able to patrol the halls in peace. Passing out a few detentions here and there when he found couples snogging in the hallways, he was doing one final pass of the areas around the Great Hall before heading to the dungeons. Hearing a giggle coming from somewhere near the courtyard Severus pulled his wand and slowly crept his way towards the sound.

Turning the corner he saw the couple but couldn't see who they were yet, so he moved slowly, creeping up upon them, to where they sat slightly hidden in the dark alcove. A moan came from the woman before a giggle and a voice that whispered quietly. "Kingsley we're going to get caught! We aren't exactly students anymore." Standing fully Severus cast a silent Lumos spell and revealed the lovers.

Gasping Minnie stood and looked at Severus blushing, Kingsley however looked quite irate, which pleased Severus even more. "Professor McGonagall if you wouldn't mind coming out from there, it is well past curfew, all the students are in bed, but that doesn't mean that you should be acting like a harlot in the hallways."

He sneered at her, his lip curling up just a little bit, and at length he turned to Kingsley, addressing him finally. "If you are done Minister, you should go, since this is a place of education and not a brothel for your personal pleasure. I would be best if you left." The dark skinned minister didn't argue, instead he hugged Minnie close before giving her quick kiss to her lips and storming away.

Lifting an eyebrow at Minnie, who at this point was straightening her robes in semi-dignified manner, turning quickly on his heel Severus began to walk towards the dungeons, obviously not caring if she was following him or not. The sound of her heels started after a moment before he felt a hand on his arm. Stopping he turned and looked at her just as her hand went flying through the air and hit him in the face with a resounding slap. Rather than respond or really react Severus turned around and went back inside the castle. From a nearby corner Albus Dumbledore watched behind his fingers as it appeared his plans were beginning to fall apart.

A/N: The title this week comes from the band Halestrom, the song is called Its Not You ! check it out on Youtube!


End file.
